


Alien Blues

by DumbGayIdiotBoy



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Author Projecting onto Taako (The Adventure Zone), Bad Person Sazed (The Adventure Zone), Canon Trans Character, F/M, Gen, Homelessness, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Protective Siblings, Taako Has Issues (The Adventure Zone), Trans Male Character, Triggers, Underage Drinking, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbGayIdiotBoy/pseuds/DumbGayIdiotBoy
Summary: On the first day of senior year Taako meets someone he hadn't taken notice of in previous years, Sazed. As their relationship grows, so does Sazed's obsession.
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sazed/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Kudos: 4





	Alien Blues

**Author's Note:**

> I'll put any specific triggers for each chapter in the first notes, I don't believe there are any for this chapter but if y'all think I should add something go ahead and comment it. I put some base info of the au in the end notes because BOY do I have IDEAS.
> 
> The name of the fic is taken right from Alien Blues by Vundabar because I've been listening to it on repeat for months and I think it can work here, also please don't make fun of me if you know anything about fashion I either wear the same three graphic tees and sweatpants or dress like a mall-goth in a 2000's movie I have no idea what cool fashionable people dress like

It was the first day of school, the first day of senior year to be more specific, and Taako and Lup woke up to the blaring alarm of the shitty digital clock on the bedside table between the two beds. Despite them each technically having their own bed, they almost always opted to sleep in the same bed, Taako curled up with Lup’s arms wrapped around him tightly and her chin on the top of his head. This was the orientation they were in when the alarm woke them up. Taako groaned, reaching over Lup and hitting the button of the alarm with a bit too much force.

“C’mon, we gotta get up,” Lup said, lightly kissing the top of Taako’s head before untangling herself from him, sitting on the side of the bed. 

“Ugh. Fuck,” Taako laid on his back, stretching his gangly limbs out as Lup stood up.

“Do you need a shower?” Lup asked, stretching out the arm that Taako had been laying on for most of the night.

“Nah, I had one last night,” Taako responded, propping himself up on his elbows. 

“Sick,” Lup was digging through her suitcase that she hadn’t bothered to unpack yet, pulling a few articles of clothing out. “The makeup bag and hairbrush are in my backpack,” She said over her shoulder as she walked into the small bathroom.

“Thanks,” Taako called back to her, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. It always amazed him how easily she could get up and out of bed every morning. He stretched again, cracking his knuckles before undoing his braid and shaking his hair out. He sat on the side of the bed for a moment, looking around the room. It was one of the less nice motels they had stayed at, containing two full beds with an end table in between them, a dresser, a staticy TV, a mini-fridge and microwave, a coffee-maker and sink, and the bathroom. It wasn’t ideal, of course, but it was the best they could afford on the minimum wage salary of two highschoolers.

He shook himself from his thoughts, standing up and crossing the room to Lup’s backpack, briefly rooting through it before he found the hairbrush and the tied 7-11 bag they used to hold their makeup and set the bag down on the dresser in front of the large mirror. He leaned on the dresser, looking at himself in the mirror.

To put it simply, he was beautiful. He had bronze skin that contrasted with his pale honey-blonde hair which fell in soft waves a few inches past his shoulders. His eyes were upturned and a deep brown that shone like honey when the light hit them right. He had soft freckles spattered across his roman nose and lightly on his shoulders, though they weren’t as prominent as Lup’s. According to their aunt, they were both the spitting image of their mother.

He rooted through the plastic bag and pulled out the bottle of concealer, covering the dark circles around his eyes before putting on soft eyeshadow and eyeliner. He brushed through his hair, mostly to make sure it was shiny and there were no tangles, before giving himself another once-over in the mirror. Once he was sure he looked alright, he crossed the room to his suitcase and dug around for an outfit, settling on a striped crop top (that he was 99% sure originally belonged to Lup) and a loose mid-thigh length skirt, along with Lup’s 2-inch platform boots.

He had just finished getting dressed when the bathroom door opened and Lup stepped out in a faint cloud of steam, already dressed in a checkered tank top and high-waisted jeans, running her hand through the long half of her dampened hair.

“What time is it?” She asked, walking

“Uh, like 7:40,” Taako responded, glancing over at the clock on the nightstand. “We should probably head out soon,” He added, sitting back on the edge of the bed and grabbing his phone from the nightstand, unplugging it. 

“Yeah, let me get my shoes on. Can you grab my phone?” Lup asked, walking to the door to pull her combat boots on. Taako nodded, reaching across the nightstand and grabbing Lup’s phone, unplugging it as well. “Do you want to drive, or want me to?” Taako snorted.

“You, obviously,” He said, idly responding to various social media notifications.

“Yeah, that’s what I assumed,” Lup laughed sarcastically. “Come on, we can’t be late our first day,” She said, turning to Taako as she grabbed her backpack and keys.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming,” Taako stood up, tossing Lup’s phone to her before grabbing his messenger bag from where it was leaning against the wall. He and Lup left the motel room, locking it on the way out, and walking to their car in the parking lot.

**Author's Note:**

> *arin hanson voice* I liked when they described Taako's appearance for a Looooong time  
> Sorry for the short chapter, other chapters will be longer.. I just wanted to post something so I can hold myself accountable
> 
> Basically it's a modern/human and high-school AU, the twins (along with like 90% of the other characters) are like 17. They're technically homeless and live in and out of motels, their parents died when they were two young too remember and after that they lived with their grandfather then their aunt who both also died.  
> If Taako has a strange seeming quirk it is 100 percent because I myself have that quirk and I'm projecting onto him.
> 
> Also one more thing I haven't written a Longfic in a LONG time so I might be a bit rusty at this. Comments and kudos are, of course, always appreciated and feel free to comment shorter/one-shot fic ideas if you want and I might write it


End file.
